The Magic Time
by Shiro 'Aoi' Miuko
Summary: Di era modern ini,masih terdapat magic. Ya Sihir yang seharusnya sudah menghilang ternyata masih ada! Gimana petualangan Naruto dkk yg terhisap ke dalam sebuah game yg disebut "The Magic Time"


**The Magic Time**

**Genre:Adventure,Fantasy,Friendship**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:disini Author,dan beberapa teman Author akan ikut beramaikan FFn ini!**

**Summary:Di era modern ini,masih terdapat magic. Ya Sihir yang seharusnya sudah menghilang ternyata masih ada! Gimana petualangan Naruto dkk yg terhisap ke dalam sebuah game yg disebut "The Magic Time"**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MISS TYPO(S), Bahasa gak BAKU, DLL**

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI,Kalo ceritanya asli buatan aku!.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Konohagakure,adalah kota modern dengan fasilitas dan Sumber Dayanya yang berkembang dan pagi dapat terlihat dua orang dengan bentuk tubuh yang sama,hanya saja yang satu cewek dan satu lagi kita teliti lagi yang cowok itu memiliki tiga tanda yang berbentuk seperti kumis kucing di kedua yang mereka lakukan di pagi hari yang dingin ini di sebuah tokoh game terkenal di sudut kota Konoha?

"Narutoooo! cepetaaannnn!"seru sang gadis kepada peria yang tadi bersamanya,bisa di lihat sang gadis jengkel dengan sang peria yang dari tadi asyik memilih game. Sementara sang gadis hanya berdiam diri melihat sang peria yang dari tadi tak berhenti bulak balik di hadapannya. "Cepetaann! Naruto,ingat beli satu saja. Kan kita harus menghemat uang kita!Cwepetan atau ku tinggal"Lanjut sang gadis sambil sedikit mengancam.

"AHHHHHH! iya tunggu sebentar Naiko-nee!"seru sang peria panik takut di tinggal oleh sang wanita yang diketahui bernama Naiko."Jangan di tinggalll!"lanjutnya sambil mempercepat kerjanya untuk menemukan game yang ia cari.

'Huh,ya sudah nee-chan tunggu di mobil saja ya" Kata Naiko sambil berjalan keluar dari tokoh game tersebut.

"Iyaaa!" jawab Naruto "Apa yang mau kubeli? disini terlalu banyak game bagus!"Gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil memperhatikan game satu-persatu di toko tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"tanya seorang pelayan wanita toko game tersebut.

"Ah begini mba ,apa disini ada game baru? saya bingung harus memilih game! disini terlalu banyak game yang bagus"Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Ah game terbaru dan laris ya? tunggu sebentar! Satsuki!"Seru sang pelayan sambil memanggil pelayan yang lain. Tidak perlu lama hanya sekitar 5 Menit datanglah pelayan yang di panggil oleh pelayan pertama. Pelayan kedua ini -yang di ketahui bernama Satsuki- membawa suatu game dengan cover dan corak yang menarik bagi Naruto.

"The Magic Time,Waaahh game apa ini? baru ya?"Tanya Naruto kepada kedua pelayan tersebut.

"Ya seperti yang tuan katakan ini adalah game baru,dan game paling laris" seru Satsuki. "Kaori sebaiknya kamu kekasir,banyak orang yang mengantri tuh" seru Satsuki kepada pelayan yang pertama

"Ok!"Kemudian Kaoripun pergi menuju meja Kasir yang berada di tokoh tersebut.

"Hmm! karena menarik,saya beli deh! berapa harganya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Satsuki

"Untuk tuan kami kasih harga 150 ryo" seru Satsuki.

"WAAAHHH KEREN HARGANYA MURAAHHH!"Seru Naruto girang. Satsuki yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melihat Naruto yang pergi ke meja kasir sambil membawa cd game tersebut.

Sesampainya di kasir Naruto langsung membayar cd game tersebut . Selesainya membayar Naruto langsung pergi keluar toko game itu untuk menemui Naiko yang sudah menunggunya di mobil mereka.

"Sudah selesai beli cd gamenya?"Tanya Naiko yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto sambil melepas headsetnya.

"Sudah,"

"Berapa harga gamenya?"

"150 ryo nee,aahhh aku cape ayok kita pulang nee"

"waw murah juga"

Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah samping mobil lalu masuk dan duduk di samping Naiko yang menyetir mobil dan Naikopun pergi meninggalkan toko game tersebut dengan mobil Ferrari Putih milik Naiko.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah tokoh game tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Naiko terdapat dua orang wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan serius. Bisa kita lihat bahwa wanita itu adalah kedua pelayan tokoh game itu yaitu Satsuki dan Kaori,eh ada yang berbeda mereka memakai pakaian yang terbilang aneh tapi unik untuk zaman modern seperti ini,hey kemana baju pelayan mereka?

**Untuk Satsuki bisa kita lihat sekarang ia memakai baju :**

**Wajah/Kepala**: Rambut Hitamnya tergerai hingga sepunggung dg bando yg bertengger manis di kepalanya berwarna biru tua dan ada rumbainya warna putih.

**Atasan**:Baju dengan lengan 3/4 warna Biru tua dan ada rompi tanpa lengan warna putih . Di tangan terdepat gelang di tangan kanan lalu terdapat kalung berbandul batu ruby.

**Bawahan:**Rok panjang yg mekar gtu deh -kyk di dlmnya da sarang burung- dg di bag bawah ada rumbai-rumbai berwarna putih. lalu memaka sepatu boots hitam dg tali putih yg hanya sampai ke mata kaki -panjang bootsnya-

**Sedangkan untuk Kaori**

**Wajah/Kepala:** Rambut Hitamnya tergerai hingga sepunggung dg bando yg bertengger manis di kepalanya berwarna biru tua dan ada rumbainya warna putih.

**Atasan:**Baju dg lengan 3/4 warna Biru tua dan ada rompi warna putih -semua rompinya gk pke lengan-. Di tangan terdepat gelang di tangan kanan lalu terdapat kalung berbandul batu ruby.

**Bawahan**:Rok panjang yg mekar gtu deh -kyk di dlmnya da sarang burung- dg di bag bawah ada rumbai-rumbai berwarna putih.l lalu memaka sepatu boots hitam dg tali putih yg hanya sampai ke mata kaki -panjang bootsnya-

"Kaori,apa kamu yakin bahwa mereka adalah kesatria angin? yang sesuai di dalam Tembok suci istana?"Tanya Kaori membuka pembicaran.

"Ya aku yakin Kaori,kamu tahukan aku punya kemampuan pendeteksi. Dari aura mereka terpancar aura angin yang sangat kuat. Aku yakin jika merekalah orang yang kita cari" jawab Satsuki yakin.

"Hmmm,baiklah aku percaya. "

"karena tugas kita sudah selesai,ayo kita kembali ke The Magic Time kita tunggu mereka disana"

"Baiklah"

Kemudian Satsu,Kaori maupun tokoh game tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak bagaikan tertelan oleh bumi.

**Sementara itu di Rumah duo Uzumaki?Namikaze**

'TADAIMAA!"

"Huuff cape"seru Naiko sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"ehehhe,Nee nanti Sakura-chan dan Sasuke bakal datang. Bisa siappin Makanan dan Minuman untuk kami?"seru Naruto dengan cengirnya. Dapat kita lihat terdapat perempatan di kepala Naiko

"HUWAAAA KENAPA HARUS AKUU YANG MENYIAPINYA? Kamu sendiri gih"Seru Naiko ogah-ogahan"Kamu saja sendiri Naruto" lanjut Naiko.

'Ahhh Nee kan tahu Naruto cuman bisa bikin ramen doang "seru Naruto sambil sujud-sujud gaje.

"ya sudah kasih mereka ramen saja apa susahnya juga?"

"waaahhh jangan gitu! Naruto nangis nih QAQ"

"Biarin weekk"

"O.O"

"-_-"

"Q_Q"

"._."

"TT_TT"

" O.o"

"DX HUWAAAAAAA!"

" aarrkhh!,baik-baik nee masakkin jangan nangis"seru Naiko sambil nutup kupingnya.

"HORREEEE!"

"- Cih gw di bo'ongin lagi huh"

"ahahahahahahha XD" tawa Narutopun keluar karena sifat innocent sang kakak tercinta.

'AWAS KAMU NARUTOOOO!" dan Naikopun mulai melemparkan beberapa barang ke arah Naruto sambil mengejarnya."WAAA AMPUUNN GOMEENN! DATTEBAYOOOOO!"

Dan adegan selanjutnya? bayangkan sendiri ;D.

**_Skip Time_**

Hari sudah sore di Konohagakure,jika dilihat sepertinya sekarang sudah jam 3 sore. Mari kita lihat keadaan yang ada di rumah duo saudara Uzumaki/Namikaze ini.

TING TONG~

"Iya sebentar"terdengar suara berat seorang cowok.

CEKLEK

"Ahhh~~ Teme,Sakura-chan TT_TT"Seru Naruto yang langsung berlari ke arah duo sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Huwaaaa ada apa denganmu Naruto?"Seru Sakura seraya menghindar dari pelukkan maut Naruto begitupun Sasuke yang dengan lancar membuat Naruto nyungsep di tempat.

"Kalian jahat"seru Naruto sambil duduk di tanah dan mengusap-usap wajahnya

"hn?" taukan siapa.

"Eh ,ya ampuuunnn! Naruto maaf Sakura gak sengaja,soalnya kamu langsung saja berlari ke arah kami dan ingin memeluk kami reflek kami menghindar maaf gomeenn"Seru Sakura sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Ya gapapa kok Sakura-chan"

"Kena jitak Naiko-senpai ya?"tanya Sasuke yang melihat penampilan Naruto yang penuh dengan benjolan dan memar.

"ehehehhe"dan hanya mendapat cengiran khas pemuda Uzumaki satu ini.

"Sudah ku duga" batin SasuSaku bersamaan

"kalian sama sekali tidak bisa diam atau setidaknya jangan berantem barang satu hari saja napa"celotah Sakura kepada Naruto dan mendapak respon acuh tak acuh dari Naruto. Perempatan muncul lagi? kali ini di kepala Sakura.

"SHAANNAROOO!"

**BLETAKKK**

**JDUK**

**BRUKK**

"It-Ittaaaiii!"

"Makanya kalo orang bicara dengar dong"

"Narutoo? siapa itu? kok berisik?"seru Naiko yang kemudian keluar dan menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura -Narutonya di lupakan-

"Ahhh ayo masuk senpai sudah membuatkan kalian makanan dan minuman"lanjutnya sambil tersenyun lembut.

"Ah terimakasih banyak Naiko-senpai"kemudian mereka bertiga (Baca:Sasuke,Sakura,Naiko)pun masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di luar.

**_Skip Time (lagi -_-)_**

"Huwaa kenyang~"Kata Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk perut buncitnya yang full akibat terlalu banyak makan "seperti biasa masakan nee-chan memang enak!"puji Naruto sambil mengancungkan kedua jempolnya.

"iya seperti biasa masakan dan minuman buatan senpai selalu enak"Puji Sakura setuju dengan pendapat Naruto.

"hn" Taukan siapa

"Ahahahahha kalian bisa saja"Tawa Naiko melihat tingkah laku ketiga adik-adiknya ya walaupun Narutolah adik kandungnya tapi Naiko sudah menganggap Sakura dan Sasuke termaksud adiknya. "Sehabis ini kalian mau ngapain lagi?"tanya kepada SNS .

"Belajar paling"jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu ya,belajar yang rajin ya"seru Naiko kepada SNS yang sudah berjalan ke atas ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Iya senpaii!"teriak mereka bertiga.

"Huh,ok! saatnya cuci piring!"

**Sementara di dalam kamar Naruto**

"Ayookk kita main gamee!"Seru Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ku kira kita akan belajar"tanya Sakura.

"Eheheheh,iya tapi itu nanti sekarang kita main dulu! Lihat aku beli game baru"Seru Naruto sambil memperlihatkan game yang baru ia beli tadi pagi.

"The Magic Time?,game apa itu?"Tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah tapi sepertinya game ini sangat mengasyikkan!"Teriak Naruto girang sambil memasuki cd gamenya ke dalam PS3nya.

"Huh dasar "Batin Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Awalnya game itu hanya seperti biasa,sampai di layar TV bertulis

**-You are ready to experience the fun and adventure?**

**When ready to select yes, otherwise select no-**

"Huh?"Seru Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu yes!"Kemudian Narutopun menekan tombol X dan kemudian terdapat tulisan game-game biasa ada tulisan New Game,Continue tappi ada yang berbeda, di sebelah tulisan Continue terdapat suatu gambar .Gambar itu adalah dua wanita yang ada di tokoh tersebut.

"Hey sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka?"seru Naruto sambil menunjuk gambar yang berada di samping kata diapun beralih pada gambar yang berada tepat di samping kata New Game. Gambar itu adalah dua orang satu peria dan satu lagi cewek .

"Woy,sepertinya game ini New Game Nar"Perintah Sakura

"ahaha sudah ku bilangkan! baiklah kita mulai gamenya"Kemudian Narutopun memencet tulisan New Game tersebut.

Dengan otomatis layar game itu berbah yang tadinya berwallpaper empat orang dengan background peta serta di bawah,atas ,dan tulisannya berbingkai yang terbuat dari putih total.

"Hey apa game ini error?"Tanya Sasuke.

"waaa jangan sampai QAQ"seru Naruto panik.

Tok Tok

"Naruto Nee-chan masuk ya"Seru suara yang ada di luar pintu.

"waahh gawat! kalo nee-chan tau gw main bukannya belajar.."Kemudian Naruto melihat ke arah Dua S yang sdang berpura-pura belajar. Buktinya mereka sudah membuka buku dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.'Dsar kalian tidak setia kawan"Batin Naruto dengan cepat diapun mematikan PS3nya namun anehnya PS3 tersebut tidak mau mati. "Arkh! di saat seperti ini PS3 gw rusak lagi!"

"Nee-chan masuk ya Naru"Keringat pun bercucuran dari pelipis Naruto dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat setelah mendengar suara.

_CKLEK_

"NARUTOOOOOO~~~Kenapa kamu gak belajar huh!...Lihaaatt Sasuke dan Sakura mereka belajar!"Naiko yang melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar Naruto . Yang sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan perkataan Naruto bahwa dia akan belajar pun marah.

"Nee-chan...Naru bisa jelasin kok"Seru Naruto menunduk.

"HM?"Alis Naiko terangkat ke atas melihat tiba-tiba saja Layar TV Naruto berubah .Awalnya ahanya sebuah titik yang berada di tengah-tengah warna putih namun lama-lama warna hitam itu membesar dan keluarlah empat sosok dari layar tersebut yang dengan sigap menarik lengan Sasuke,Sakura,Naiko dan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam TV.

**"HUWAAAAAA"**

**"GYAAAAAA"**

Dan hanya sebuah teriakkan yang menjadi saksi bahwa mereka Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Naiko menghilang di tarik oleh empat orang masuk kedalam TV.

"Uhuk uhuk aahh~ dimana ini?"Tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya."Sepertinya aku bermimpi di tarik masuk ke dalam TV bersama Nee-chan,Sasuke,dan Sakura".

"Itu bukan mimpi Naruto"Seru suara berat kepada Naruto "Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan" lanjutnya.

Narutopun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara kagetnya ia menemukan empat orang yang menariknya tadi berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

"Si-siapa kalian"Seru Naruto"Dan dimana ini!"lanjutnya.

"Ah~ kamu pasti belum mengenal kami Aku Akira"Seru seorang cowok memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

"AkuYui!Saramu naruto-nii!"Seru cewek yang berdiri tepat di samping sang peria.

"Ah~kami -"Belum Satsuki dan Kaori memperkenalkan diri Naruto sudah membuka pembicaraan.

"WAAAHH KALIANKAN PELAYAN TOKOH GAME!"

"Betul sekali itu adalah kami"Seru Kaori sambil tersenyum.

"Uhuk-uhuk dimana aku?"seru tiga suara secara bersamaan.

"Sakura-Sasuke,nee-chan kalian sudah sadar!"seru Naruto sambil melihat ke belakangnya.

"Welcome to The Magic Time"kata Satsuki,Kaori,Yui,dan Akira secara bersamaan.

"The Magic Time"kata Naiko memperjelas ucapan SKYA tadi.

Dan dengan ucapan Naiko otomatis Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke,dan Naiko membulatkan mata mereka.

"APAAAA KAMI DI DUNIA GAMEEE!"

** _TBC_**

**Naruto:Gw jadi adek lo Ko?**

**Naiko:ya gitu deh**

**Sakura:wow kayaknya seru nih**

**Naiko: pasti ;D**

**Sasuke:Bisa lo jelasin ciri-ciri bajunya Si Satsuki,Kaori,Akira dan Yui?**

**Naiko;Sure**

**Untuk Akira**

**Wajah/Kepala:Rambut hitamnya bermodel sama kyk Naruto deh -suka rambut kyk gtu XD-**

**Atasan:Memakai Baju polos berwarna Putih lengan pendek dilapisi rompi hitam -yg gk di kancing- memakai gelang yg dililit warna hitam di tangan kanannya.**

**Bawahan:Memakai celana jins panjang warna Hitam dg sabuk warna biru dongker, lalu memakai sepatu kets/basket warna hitam dg tali putih.**

**Untuk Satsuki**

**Wajah/Kepala: Rambut Hitamnya tergerai hingga sepunggung dg bando yg bertengger manis di kepalanya berwarna biru tua dan ada rumbainya warna putih.**

**Atasan:Baju dg lengan 3/4 warna Biru tua dan ada rompi warna putih -semua rompinya gk pke lengan-. Di tangan terdepat gelang di tangan kanan lalu terdapat kalung berbandul batu ruby.**

**Bawahan:Rok panjang yg mekar gtu deh -kyk di dlmnya da sarang burung- dg di bag bawah ada rumbai-rumbai berwarna putih.l lalu memaka sepatu boots hitam dg tali putih yg hanya sampai ke mata kaki -panjang bootsnya-**

**Untuk Kaori**

**Wajah/kepala:Rambut coklatnya tergerai panjang hingga sepunggu dg bando warna hijau manis.**

**Atasan:Memakai baju putih polos dg Gelang metal/roker di tangan kanan dan kiri. Terdapat kalung berbandul taring yg talinya terbuat dri kulit hewan.**

**Bawahannya:Celana gembrong panjang warna coklat dg sepatu kest putih.**

**Untuk Yui**

**Wajah/Kepala;Rambut pirang kecoklatannya dikuncir satu ke atas**

**Atasan:kemeja putih lengan panjang, rompi wrna hitam yg jga lngn pnjng, **

**Bawahan: rok hijau gelap kotak" dg Sepatuny wrna hitam n pke kaos kaki wrna biru dongker **

**Sauke:Owwhh**

**Naiko:ok kalo untuk Naiko,Sasuke,Sakura,dan Naruto belom di ubah bajunya**

**Naruto;Pantes**

**Naiko:eheh ok anak-anak!**

**ALL CHAR;REVIEW PLEASEE!**

**Naiko"oh ya untuk char yang lain di tunggu y ;D**


End file.
